Welcome to the Lost World, TVD style
by LostInMyBedroom
Summary: Damon, Elena and Stefan visit the mystical plateau in South America, AKA the Lost World by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Our favourite trio will meet the tree house dwellers, and experience life when dinosaurs still roamed. D/E M/R 3


Welcome to the Lost World, TVD style 27th November 2011

Summary: Damon, Elena and Stefan visit the mystical plateau in South America, AKA the Lost World by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Our favourite trio will meet the treehouse dwellers, and experience life when dinosaurd still roamed. D/E M/R

A/N. Hey you guys, this is a fanfic about my two most cherished shows of all time, The Lost World and The Vampire Diaries. The timeline for the lost world is when Malone is away 'finding himself' and Veronica is still missing, no Finn, so it's just Marguerite, Roxton and Chalanger. The Vampire Diaries is set in about season 2, Stefan is not yet a ripper and Klaus's evil minion. Hope you enjoy :)x

Disclaimer: No copyright frigment intended, just having a little fun with my favourite characters of all time. Though I wish I owned Damon Salvatore, but unfortunately, he belong to L. and The CW *sigh*...

Elena walked into the boarding house, to see the Salvatore brothers packing , as if for a trip.

"What's going on?" asked Elena, voicing her confusion.

Stefan's face snapped up and his jade eyes focused on her.

"Ah Elena, we have to go on a little trip. Alaric found some more information in Isobel's old things that could help us with the Klaus dilemma. We shouldn't be gone for more than a week or two."

"Where are you going?", Elena asked.

Stefan opened his mouth to speak, but Damon was quicker. "Some place in South America, the Amazon I think. Ric found some old records of this crazy scientist, that claimed a secret place that was inhabited by dinosaurs existed. They went on an expedition, and never returned..." Damon paused for dramatic effect. " And we", he pointed to himself and Stefan, "are going to have a nose around. Ric seems to think that we will find a way to kill the big bad Klaus there."

Elena stood stunned. _A place where dinosaurs still roamed, _she thought to herself. Then reality kicked in.

"You can't be serious, of course dinosaurs aren't still alive, they died out millions of years ago. This trip is a complete waste of time!"

"That's what I said," Damon quipped with a smirk.

Stefan sighed. "It may sound like a waste of time, but this could be the break we have been looking for. A chance to be free of Klaus once and for all."

"Okay," Elena said. "But I'm coming with you.

The trip to the Amazon had been hard and gruelling, and was grinding on everyone's nerves. Getting into Brazil had been the easy part, a plane ride, nothing more. But travelling down the Amazon river was still not a popular activity – rather surprising, considering all the insects and animals that inhibited the place- and so the trio had to resort to using a canoe to arrive at their destination. Stefan was staring hard at a withered map he held in his grasp, directing Damon which direction to row in. Damon and Elena both controlled the oars, much to Stefan's protests, but Elena had insisted, considering she had insisted on coming in the first place.

"There!", called Stefan, pointing his finger the bank of the river. Damon and Elena rowed as instructed, the canoe coming to a stop as it thudded lightly against the bank. Elena jumped out, lugging three backpacks, and dropping them on the floor. She rushed back to the boat and tried to help Damon pull in up, for Stefan had already walked away and was once again studying the map. Damon looked curiously at Elena, and then wicked humour started to dance behind his aquamarine eyes. As Elena reached for the nose of the canoe, Damon spun around and pushed her backwards. The beautiful brunette lost her balance and, arms flailing, she fell backwards into the river. Damon reached in and grabbed her before she could be pulled away by the currents, and dumped her on the muddy floor, snickering the whole time.

Elena shot daggers at him, her dark eyes vicious, and then incredulously asked "Why the hell did you just do that Damon? GOD!"

This only served to made the handsome vampire more amused. " It was the perfect opportunity," he simply stated. Elena growled something low in her throat, and trudged away soaking wet, leaving Damon to secure the canoe by himself, which he accomplished in about 2 seconds. Stefan frowned at Damon, rushing to Elena's side. "I thought this trip was supposed to be _fun_!" Damon called. He was ignored. They all donned their packs, and Stefan was double checking which direction they had to head in. Elena stood next to Stefan, determinedly looking anywhere but Damon, her hair hung in wet strands down her back, wetting the white top just enough for Damon's honed eyesight to see the outline of her bra. Damon coughed, which caught Stefan's attention.

"Right," Stefan said, voice clear. "We have to head this path a little ways, then there should be some kind of pass through the mountains. It's very steep though Elena, and there's a long way to go up"

"Basically," Damon cut in, "We have to walk up the mountain, and then down the other side."

Looks of both shock and disbelief tinged Elena's beautiful features as she looked at both her boys (even if she didn't know it yet). "We have to climb **that** mountain? Are you insane!"

Damon smirked. "Nope, but Steffie might be a little." That earned him looks from his companions, and he hastily said, "just sayin'..."

Elena sighed, that asked, "And just how do you propose that we do that?"

"Hello! Vampire speed!" In a flash, Damon was in front of her, and he scooped Elena up, darting ahead, calling back to Stefan, "don't forget the stakes!"

A/N: bit weird? Oh well :P Damon,Elena and Stefan will meet the TLW cast next chapter, and Elena will soon see she loves Damon! Don't forget to review ;)x


End file.
